Forbidden love
by Lbarding
Summary: Yuuki lives with a big secret, having been taking song lesson, with a mysterious teacher most of her life. Now she works to live up to her teacher expectations and come to sing on stage. Will she find love or will she bow down under the pres? The story rating may change.
1. Chapter 1: Promises

Hey, all FanFiction users.  
Lbarding, with my first story to publish, and also the first crossover, I have ever ridden.

English is not my native languages, but I will do my best anyway.  
And please review my story so that I can do better next time.

Disclaimer: I do not own either Phantom of the Opera or Vampire Knight.

* * *

There he was again standing in front of the school, where there was no longer any students. A school that now laid in ruin. The place where he had met and fallen in love with the beautiful Yuuki, daughter of the school's headmaster Kaien Cross. Now, 50 years later, he had returned to finally make peace with what had happened that day so many years ago.

* * *

 _50 years prior_

Yuuki had been preparing for this year musical for a long time now. All her free time the last two months had been spent rehearsing for the weekends two performances. The first performance was meant to be held Friday for the students, before Saturday's performance for the parents.

But as fate would, she had not been allowed to play the lead role, even though she always knew all the song without fail, she had never been allowed one of the bigger roles in the school plays. She always got one of the smaller roles. Mainly because she did not attend the school's music classes in her free time, but had another teacher that the other student's and the teachers did not know about. And so when she was not taking lesson's with them she was not allowed at the singer's audition, but also because she was nerves about singing in front of her classmates. So the one time they did allow her to sing, she could not make a sound.

She had never seen him, but only heard his voice when she visited him. And of course the next time she heard her teacher, he was angry at her for not having taken the chance to sing when she had it. But no sooner than she had time to apologize, had he forgiven her, telling her that it was just something they did have to work on, but for now, they should continue her lesson.

Later that night she returned to the girl's dorm, where her best friend Yori, was waiting for her in their room. It was a room they had been sharing for the last two and a half year. While, they had attended Yuuki's father's academy, Cross academy.

"Where have you been? You have been gone for hours again. I thought it had stopped by now!" Yori complained the second Yuuki stepped in the door. That made Yuuki jump almost half a meter in the air.

"Don't scare me like that," Yuuki answered, closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry, I didn't contact you to tell you, I would not be back until later, so you didn't have to wait up for me."

By now Yuuki had started to put on her nightgown, knowing she had to get to bed so she had the energy to both attend school and her singing lessons.

"That is not good enough Yuuki, from now I want to know exactly where you are whenever we are not together." Yori stubbornly told her friend. "No more secrets about what you do when you are alone, understand?"

"But, Yori..." "No but's. Just do as I say, okay." "Right, no more secrets." "Promise?" "Yes, Yori, I promise."

And with that, both girls went to bed for the night.

* * *

 _Somewhere else on school ground_

"She has to play in the lead role, and you know it, headmaster."

"You know I don't have the power to decide that. If she wants the role, she must prove that she deserves it just like all the others."

"Bull shit, we both know you, as the headmaster of the school, could just take control, and decide who play witch role."

"And we also both know that I would never do that. Both because the would be unfair to the other student's, but also so because she would know that I had a finger within it. Because we all know that she did not sing at the audition. And that would just make her mad at me and refuse to play to the role."

"Not if her Angel of music tells her to sing."

"You can't keep telling her what to do like that. I know you are a good teacher for her, but she has to be capable of making her own decisions too."

"It does not matter, you will all regret it when she is the one standing on the scene singing." and with that, he left to go back to his hiding place in the old dorm building in the outside of the school grounds, where he lived and had his lesson's with Yuuki.


	2. Chapter 2: Dutys

The next morning, as Yuuki and Yori prepare for the day together, there is a knock on the door to their room.

Yori goes to open the door. "Good morning, Sayori, is Yuuki up yet?" The headmaster asks the moment Yori opens the door, making Yori jump, not having expected to see the headmaster this early in the morning.

"Oh, Good morning, headmaster, yes, we were just about ready to go actually." Yori greats the headmaster smiling. At the sound of the headmaster's voice, Yuuki gathers the last of the things she will need for the day, and leave to great her father at the door to their room.

"Good morning, headmaster," Yuuki says the moment she approaches the door. "Call me father, my beautiful daughter." headmaster complaints to his daughter, at her way of addressing him. "Do you need anything of me this morning, headmaster," Yuuki asks her father, ignoring his complaints of her ways of a dressing him. "Yes, Yuuki, can I speak with you for a moment?" the headmaster asks her, leaving their room for Yori to finish preparing for today's classes.

"Of course, father," Yuuki answers following her father down the aisle. "See you in class, Yori," she yells back to her best friend, still in their room. "See you, Yuuki," Yori yells back.

"So, Yuuki, I want you to do me a favour, I want to go to the city after school, for the last things we need for the musical, this weekend." "But, father," "I know, Yuuki, you don't wanna risk coming too late to your lesson with your Angel tonight, especially so close to the musical this weekend, but Yukki you must remember, that you also have a life here, were I need you to help me, and the school." "I know, father, of course, I help you get what we miss." Yuuki decided, smiling at her father. "Thank you, my wonderful daughter." and with that, the headmaster left to go back to his office, leaving Yuuki so she could get to her class.

* * *

 _Later that day_

After class, Yori had returned to their room with her and Yuuki's backs. Yuuki had earlier that day told her best friend, about her father's request of her to go into the city to get the few last things they would need for the weekend's performance. Now she had gone to go see the headmaster about the things she would need get for him.

When Yuuki arrived in front of the door to her father's office, she stopped to make sure her skirt was still in place, before knocking on the door, but as she was about the knock, she heard a voice, she had not expected to hear, the voice of her angel speaking with her father.

"You can't keep her from me, Kaien," "No, but I can make sure, she always has the option of leaving or staying with you." "I believe we have company, so I must go now. Goodbye, Kaien, I wish you a continuous goodnight." and with that, he disappeared into thin air.

At that second Yuuki decided to finally knock on the door. She was a little nervous about what she would find inside. "Come in," she heard her fathers voice from inside allowing her access to his office. Slowly but surely she stepped in the door, to see the headmaster sitting by his desk waiting for her. "Oh, my lovely daughter, here for the list of things I need you to get for me?" the headmaster asks and picks up a piece of paper as he moves from the table to go over to her with it. "Who was that, father?" "Who? There is no one here but me." "That is not true, father, I heard him." "If you heard him you shouldn't have to ask me who it was, Yuuki." "No, I just ... Why was he here?" "Why don't you just ask him yourself when you see him?" "I ... can't."

"Oh, well, shouldn't you get going?" the headmaster then asked his daughter. "You're right, I should get going. See you later," she replies taking the list from him and then left the office to go get what he asked of her.

* * *

Having got what her father asked of her, Yuuki returned to the school. Dropping the things off in the school gym, where the stage was set up for the musical. Yuuki made a short stop by her father's office to tell him she had returned, before proceeding to go to the old dorm building at the outskirts of the school grounds.

Here she made sure to look over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her. When she was sure there was no one, she turned and slowly proceeded in the door. Quietly waking in through the foyer, she went up the stairs to where she knew the aisle with the two-person rooms were. She went down to the room at the end of the corridor, where she knew he would be waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Disappeared

It must have been almost four years since he had last seen her. Back then she had just started taking lessons with the other students at the academy. Before that, the headmaster himself had always been the one to teach her.

Now, he had planned on going to see her again and had asked the headmaster to keep it a secret from her. He would surprise her with his presence at the musical this weekend. He was sure she would be wonderful, as he remembered having heard her sing when they were younger. Back then she had at the very least been fantastic. Even though, as far as she had ever told him, she had never taken any lessons in singing and didn't plan on it, as she didn't think she would ever be good enough to perform.

He didn't believe that though, she was far too good to not have taken lessons. And he knew with certainty she was hiding something from him. He had known her long enough to be able to tell whenever she was lying, or at least so he thought. He only haded the fact that she didn't trust him enough to tell him her secret.

But he was happy for the chance to get to see her again. And when he did he would finally be able to ask her the question he had been dying to ask her for years now.

* * *

 _Back at Cross Academy_

Now only days before this year's performance, the students at the academy were making sure everything was ready for the weekend. Checking stage and costumes, as they all knew the annual musical was something the academy was well known for. And one of the reasons their parents were willing to pay for them to go to school here.

The bigger roles at the play were going through their lines again to make sure they knew all of them without fail. But all in all the students all felt they were ready, maybe only with the exception of a few first-year students who had never been on stage before.

As the day started to grow dark, the students returned to their rooms either the get a chance to make the last of their homework or just to go to bed for the day. Even though some of the students probably stayed up to talk or in the boy's case play computer games.

One student though could not get herself to go to bed as her best friend had yet to return to their room.

Yori, of course, knew that Yuuki went to town earlier to get a few things for the headmaster. But she also knew that she should have been back by now. And so the worried girl decided to go back over the grounds to the school building to visit the headmaster's office. She wanted to ask him if he knew whether or not Yuuki had returned to the school as she could not find her.

* * *

 _At the headmaster's office_

Yori knocked on the door as soon as she reached the door. "Come in." sounded the answer from within the room, coming from a very confused headmaster, wondering who could be here at this time of day.

In stepped worried, and very red faced Yori, as she had been running all the way over to the headmaster, through the dark.

"Oh, good evening my dear Yori, what brings you here at this time of the day? Did something happen?" "Good evening headmaster, yes, I can't seem to find Yuuki anywhere. So I was wondering if you knew whether or not she has even returned from her errant?"

"Oh, well, I know she has come back as she with here with the things for me earlier. But I have not seen her since either." "Well, that is strange, she should have been back by now then." Yori wondered, having expected her best friend to at the very least tell her if she had something else she needed to do today.

"You know she will be okay, right Yori?" the headmaster asked the girl, trying to assure her.  
"Yeah, you are right, headmaster, of course, she will," Yori said smiling.

"Now should you not get back to bed, Yori." "Yeah, you are right headmaster, good night." and with that Yori left the headmaster in his office to go back to bed.


End file.
